Keep your enemies alot closer
by Sammyomgzrly
Summary: Draco has to escort Harry to the Hospital wing after a potions accident, but Draco has other things on his mind...  DMxHP. Rated M for swearing and the good stuff. R&R please? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Contains mild slash... y'know, boy-on-boy lovin' ;D Don't like it? Then don't read. :)

* * *

Harry and Ron wandered down the Potions corridor, chatting idly amongst them, ignoring their surroundings. They carried on walking, not seeing a tall, green-robed blonde and a few other Slytherins in their direct path. Soon enough, the two Gryffindors collided with the Slytherins, causing wands to be whipped out and insults to be thrown.

'Oh look, it's Weaselboy and Pothead.' The blonde drawled, lazily storing his wand back inside his robe.  
'Shut it, Malfoy.' Ron snarled brushing himself off and digging out his wand.  
'Oh, I don't know why your bothering to tidy yourself up, Ronald… your robes were already dusty when they were purchased in 1856.'

Ron growled at Malfoy, starting towards him.

'You don't know what you're on about, Draco… these were brought just before term started.'  
'You could AFFORD them?!' Draco said, in mock surprise.  
'That's IT, MALFOY!' Ron roared, going to throw a punch at the blonde, but was restrained by Harry, who muttered in his ear.  
'What was that, Potter?' Draco questioned, giving Harry a quizzical look.  
'That's none of your business, Malfoy.' Harry sneered, looking Draco up and down, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Draco noted the inspection from Harry, and slowly ran his tongue across his lips when Harry next looked at him, making Harry tighten his hold on Ron.

'Ow, fuck sake Harry, I'm not gonna do anything!' Ron moaned, as Harry dug his fingers deeper into his arm.  
'Oh, sorry Ron, thought you were gonna go for him again…' Harry muttered apologetically, shooting Malfoy a dark look.  
'Let's get to Potions before I hex the bastard' Ron muttered, grabbing the sleeve of Harry's robes and dragging him down the corridor.

Inside Potions, Harry and Ron unfortunately had the cauldron next to Malfoy and Goyle. Hermione and Crabbe were on the opposite side of the classroom, trying to ignore each other as much as possible.

'Who does he think he IS?' Ron whispered furiously as Malfoy strutted past their cauldron, glancing at Harry as he past.

Harry shrugged his shoulders; putting way too much gillyweed into their Potion and making the whole thing explode.

Malfoy flew into hysterics as Ron emerged through the smoke with gills and a sort of fin protruding from between his shoulder blades.  
Harry was sporting a bleeding nose and a large gash across his neck, which was seeping blood.

'Mr Goyle, you are to escort Weasly to the hospital wing, and you, Malfoy are to escort Potter. Now' Snape sighed, cleaning up the mess with a flick of his wand.

Ron stalked out the room with as much dignity as he could muster, Goyle trailing behind, shoulders slumped.

Malfoy grinned at Harry, grabbing his wrist and dragging him from the room, seeming more cheerful at the prospect of having to escort Harry.

They walked in silence up the stairs leading to the Viaduct entrance, then took a different turning to the one Ron and Goyle had, leading to an abandoned Dungeon.

'Erm, Malfoy, I dunno what's going on in that head of yours… but we're going the wrong wa-' Harry began, but Malfoy cut across him.  
'I know that, Potter.'  
'Then… why aren't we gonna go to the Hospital wing? Incase you hadn't noticed, I could be bleeding to a very painful death.'

Malfoy half laughed-half groaned. He'd of expected Potter to get defensive or run, so Malfoy could hatch his own little personal plan.

'Okay Potter, you wanna go to the hospital wing?' Malfoy sighed, turning around to face the raven haired male.

Noticing he'd got no reply, Malfoy looked at Harry and widened his eyes. Harry was looking at Malfoy with a lazy smile on his face, head tilted to the side so his cut wouldn't hurt him, but the way he tilted his head was, thought Malfoy, extremely attractive. His nosebleed has stopped now, and he looked like he'd just come out of a battle, ruffled up, dirty and extremely sexy. Malfoy had only seen Harry give that look to one person, and that was Ginny Weasly, before they had broken up, of course.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and Harry let out a soft chuckle.

'Are you gonna tell me the REAL reason you led me down here?' Harry murmured, gazing at Malfoy with a look of interest in his eyes.  
'So you aren't as dumb as I thought you were, Potter' Malfoy drawled, stepping towards Harry, causing the boy to back up against the wall.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Malfoy, who has placed a hand on head side of his head, leaning in towards him.

Harry watched Malfoy for a few seconds, and then let out a groan of pain. He reached up to put a hand to his neck, but felt a stronger grip on his wrist, pulling his arm back down.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

Malfoy smirked and leaned further to Harry, bending down to his neck.

Malfoy looked at he cut that ran from Harry's jaw to just above his collar bone. It wasn't deep, but enough to make it bleed a lot. Malfoy smiled to himself and began to clean away the blood with his tongue, sweeping lightly across Harry's skin, making Harry purr slightly at Malfoy's touch.  
Malfoy continued to clean Harry's wound, feeling Harry's knees buckle slightly as the raven haired boy felt Malfoy gently nibble his neck.

'You like that, do you Potter?' Malfoy murmured against Harry's neck, working his way up to the jaw line, where he followed the bone structure with small, soft kisses until he reached Harry's chin.

Pulling away, Malfoy studied Harry's face, which was tinged with pink. Harry gave a small smile to Malfoy, half wondering what was going on and half wanting more.  
After a few awkward moments, Harry looked back to Draco, who was fixing his robes.

'So that's it then, Malfoy? Your just gonna leave me hanging? That was pathetic.' Harry smirked, seeing Draco's head shoot up and fix him with a glare.  
'Well… so much for the 'Good looking one' of Slytherin… is that all you have to give? Ginny was a lot better…' Harry added, seeing Draco narrow his eyes and lick his lips.  
'Potter, I'm tired of your mouth, shut up and let me taste it.' Draco sneered, grabbing the front of Harry's robes and roughly pulling the slightly shocked Gryffindor towards himself, pressing his lips up against Harry's.

Snaking an arm around Harry's waist, Draco pulled him even closer, keeping a tight hold of him. Harry smiled against Draco's lips, relaxing into his grasp, a hand tangled in Draco's hair.  
Draco ran his tongue softly against Harry's lips, testing how far he could go. Harry eagerly allowed Malfoy's tongue to enter, both wrestling for the lead as they got more passionate.

When they broke apart for air, Harry laughed softly.

'What?' Draco demanded, shoving Harry back up against the wall and letting his hands run down Harry's torso and into his robes, making Harry gasp.  
'Well… I always thought you were always as damn straight as a ruler.' he breathed, as Draco began to slowly inch his hands down Harry's trousers.  
Draco looked at Harry and smirked 'Well I always knew you could do better than that Weasly girl'  
'Hey! Don't cal-'Harry stared, but Draco silenced him with another kiss, this time harder.

Draco forced open Harry's legs a bit with his knee and began to venture into Harry's boxers, making the boy groan with pleasure.

'Bet Ginny didn't get this far…' Malfoy murmured against Harry's lips, softly nipping them with his teeth.

He felt Harry shake his head and gasp slightly as he began to stroke Harry's hardening member.  
Draco smirked and continued stroking, feeling Harry press his hips into his own, watching a pink tinge creep back into Harry's cheeks.

Draco bent down on his haunches, slowly unzipping Harry's trousers, causing the boy in the trousers to giggle and push Malfoy back to the ground. Malfoy went to protest, but Harry straddled him and began to kiss and nibble his neck, undoing Malfoy's shirt buttons as he went.

Harry began to kiss down Draco's nicely toned stomach, softly licking and biting as he went, making Draco squirm and moan in delight.  
As Harry went to un-zip Draco's trousers, a bell rang, and they could hear students coming out of classrooms, yelling and talking.

Jumping up in alarm, Harry dragged Draco into a small alcove, where they couldn't be seen. Buttoning and zipping themselves up, Draco looked at him in silent thanks as a class of 3rd years stampeded past them, chatting and laughing.

Harry produced his Invisibility cloak from his pocket, throwing it around them both, and pulling Draco along with him after the 3rd year class.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they realised their classes were on the opposite sides of the castle. Malfoy went to walk out from under the cloak when Harry grabbed his wrist and kissed him quickly, before baking away.

'Your gonna finish what you started next time, Malfoy.' Harry smirked as Draco leaned in and kissed Harry one last time.  
'I'll be sure of it, Potter' Draco drawled, squeezing Harry's hand and slipping out from under the cloak to join a group of Slytherins who were heading towards their next lesson.

Harry slipped off the cloak as he saw Ron heading down the stairs, and called to him.

'Where'd you go, Harry?' Ron inquired, noting the cut Harry had was clean.  
'Oh, Malfoy got lost, so I cleaned it up myself.' Harry lied, feeling butterflies in his tummy when he mentioned Draco's name.  
'I'll have to show him in my spare time…' Harry added, walking off, Ron running to catch up with him

* * *

**A/N:** Well... first fic with that paring :/ haha. How'd i doooo:D I wrote this whilst sitting on my sun lounger in the back garden, with my mp3 player plugged in and my parents running around after each other with a hosepipe, sparying eachother with ice cold water. So... xcuse the crapness x) haha. Not much of an exucse, but it'll do :P  
Pleeeeeease review :D I spent half my afternoon on this :) Merci:D 


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Contains SLASH (boyxboy). Don't like it, the big arrow in a circle in the top left hand corner of your web browser should do the trick nicely.**

**_I don't own the horny devils... sorry._**

* * *

Sitting through a VERY boring History of Magic lesson, Ron and Harry were messing about under the table with their wands, making showers of stars and things shoot out of them and onto the person sitting infront of them.

After accidently setting poor Nevilles robes on fire, the two decided to look like they were paying a least a little bit of attention, so 'wrote' some things down on their parchment.  
After about another fifteen minutes, Ron was snoring into his sleeve and Harry was immensly bored.

Ripping up little pieces of parchment and storing them carefully in Ron's hair, Harry heard someone yawn loudly. Turning his head to see who the culprit was, his eyes caught Draco Malfoy's. Draco, realizing Harry was watching him, yawned again and stretched, arching his back and sticking out his hips, very aware of Harry's slightly gobsmacked face.  
Chuckling to himself, Draco smirked at Harry and settled down for a quick snooze.

Harry frowned to himself, aware of his cheeks flushing pink.

Looking around again, Harry found the clock. Noting they still had an hour and a half to go until the end of this lesson, Harry excused himself and walked out the door, towards the boys toilets.

Sliding down against the wall, Harry smiled to himself and closed his eyes, enjoying the freedom. Laughing to himself looking back on his own genius, Harry did not notice someone else coming into the bathroom.

After a minute or two of silence, Harry yawned and opened his eyes.

'What ARE you doing, Potter?'

Harry screamed and jumped so high he could of caught a snitch.  
Realizing who it was, Harry aimed a swipe at the person's head, but his wrist was caught and tugged towards the culprit. Harry collided with the person and fell flat onto them, on the marble floor of the boy's bathrooms.

'Well Potter, i know you want me and all, but you can atleast find somewhere decent, can you not?' the boy underneath Harry drawled.

'Oh, shut it, Malfoy.' Harry grunted, getting up and brushing himself down.

Malfoy laughed and looked at Harry. 'Why'd you slip out of class anyway, Potter? I am a prefect now... i can give you a detention for being a naughty little boy.'

Harry snorted at Malfoy. 'I could ask you the same question Malfoy... following me around now? Fangirl.'

Malfoy gasped and went to punch Harry in the arm when Harry grabbed his fist and pulled Malfoy towards him, their noses centimeters apart.

'Give me a detention and i SWEAR TO GOD Malfoy, everyone will know about the other day.' Harry growled, smirking slightly.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry, and then chuckled softly.

'Threats earn detentions aswell, Potter.'

'You just want me to have a detention, don't you?'

'Yeeeeeeeap... i get to give out the punishment, you see...'

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Why'd you really come in here, Draco?'

'Why'd you think...?'

Harry sneered and grabbed Draco by the back of the head, smashing his mouth against Draco's, who immediatly took over the kiss, a hand on the small of Harry's back, another in his hair.

Harry moaned in Draco's mouth as Draco nibbled his bottom lip and pressed himself against Harry, dominating the situation entirely.

Draco smiled against Harry's lips, his hand once again travelling underneath Harry's robes and running his fingers teasingly across Harry's trouserline, making the boy beneath him squirm and whimper in delight.

'I-have-a-feeling-Malfoy-that we-have-been-_OHH_-been-here-before?' Harry moaned inbetween kissing Draco, who'd slipped his hand into Harry's underwear and had begun pleasuring Harry, who was now blushing furiously.

Malfoy gave a naughtly little grin, breaking away from the kiss.

'Yes, Potter, i do believe we have. But today, there shall be a little bit of role-reversal because my arm is beginning to hurt...'

Harry raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Draco was going to do next.

Smirking, Draco grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him into a cubicle, locking the door behind them.

'Seeing as your already... how shall i say it... prepared... i'll let you relax today.' Malfoy drawled, kneeling down and pulling Harry's trousers fully down with him.

Harry, realizing what Draco was about to do, flushed a brilliant red, biting his lip anxiously.

'Relax, Potter. Ginny may not of got this far, but believe me... you'll be glad she hasn't.' Malfoy murmered, pulling Harry's boxers down a bit to reveal Harry's erection.

Harry scrunched his eyes shut as Draco took him in his mouth, letting out a low groan of satisfaction.

Harry's hand found it's way through Draco's hair, grabbing a handful as Draco worked wonders with his mouth, making Harry gasp and cry out in ecstacy.

'Shit, Malfoy...' Harry moaned, as Draco teased his with his tongue, 'How in Merlin's name did you get so good?'

Draco looked up at Harry, pulled away and grinned. 'Oh, y'know... just am.'

'Did i say stop?!' Harry murmered, tugging on Draco's hair.

Draco chuckled, swirling his tongue around the head, making Harry arch his back and cry out.

Harry's breathing shallowed as Draco continued licking and sucking, making Harry whimper and plead for more.

Soon enough, Harry bit down on his lip hard as he came, grunting and issuing a low, long moan. Draco gasped a little as Harry came, taking the load in his mouth but only just.

Harry slumped against the cubicle wall, panting and looking like he'd just came back from cloud nine.

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Draco stood up and looked at Harry, running his fingers down his face, making Harry nuzzle into his hand, nipping the tips of his fingers affectionatly.

Smiling gently, Draco pulled Harry towards his and kissed him softly, holding him in a tight embrace like a couple would after years apart. Harry pressed himself into Draco, deepening the kiss, tasting himself in Draco's mouth.

Draco moaned softly in Harry's mouth, they're tongues dancing against each other, hands tangled in hair and hips grinding against eachother.

Harry pulled away from the kiss after a while, studying Draco's pale, slightly flushed and pointed face, trying to supress a smile.

Draco raised an eyebrow and pulled Harry's chin up, licking from collarbone to jaw, before opening the cubicle door and stepping out.

'Well Potter, i hate to say it but this has been an enjoyable occasion. Let's repeat it sometime.'

Harry smiled shyly, running a hand through his hair, messing it up, just like his father used to.

'Maybe... if your lucky, Malfoy'

Draco chuckled and shook his head. 'Ever the joker, Potter. Farewell.'

Harry tipped his head in farewell, and pulled his trousers up, re-playing the last hour in his head.

'Oh, and Potter...' Malfoy added, spinning around to face Harry.

'Yes, Malfoy...?'

'I hereby give you a detention for bunking off a lesson and engaging in sexual activity during lessontime.'

* * *

**A/N: **What an awkward chapter to write xDDDD Hahaha. My first actual sexual fanfic :/ so excuse the... i dunno how to say it... softness? x) Well, yo lot wanted more, so here's more,with Draco being a devious little minx at the end. SQUEEE. Hope you enjoy :) r&r thanks! 


End file.
